


[Podfic] Interstellar

by theo_aurel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original Statement, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Statement Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theo_aurel/pseuds/theo_aurel
Summary: Statement of... unknown, regarding their relationship to the void. Statement given 15th of March, 2009, Gertrude Robinson recording.





	[Podfic] Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282284) by [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight). 

> y'all,,,Rowan wrote an absolutely Top Notch Fic it is Incredible!! (my voice is less so but o h w e l l)

[Link to audio file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2E0wBS9EbmjM1FuTm5MZ2FJU2dZQ2hQOFdfVTFTUFVsakJF/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> (you can really tell i do shakespeare HUH) also go give rowan's fics a read!!! they're incredible!!!!


End file.
